


Love Conquers All

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel, Soulshipping] In the moments after recovering his memories, Juudai has a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Love Conquers All  
 **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write about a scene that occurs in canon  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel, Soulshipping] In the moments after recovering his memories, Juudai has a realization.

* * *

He loved Yubel. The awareness filled him from the inside out with a new strength, a new compassion that moments earlier he would never have imagined he could feel for his opponent in this duel. 

He loved Yubel. The thought took his breath away completely. A thousand memories tumbled through his mind, of a day long ago when they’d first met, of many days spent rambling around the castle and the city together, of finding out about the transformation and Yubel’s agreement to it… 

Of waiting outside until it was finished and seeing Yubel’s new form for the first time… 

_No matter what anyone says, I will love only you._

Juudai never made a promise that he didn’t want to keep. That he didn’t try with all of his heart to keep. 

_Looks like that didn’t change._ He almost smiled at the thought, though tears prickled at his eyes at the same time. 

He needed to fix this. He needed to keep his promise in a way that no one could ever doubt, in a way that could never be undone or changed in any way, because he did not _want_ it to be. 

His deck knew. He could feel their warmth, their support, their understanding. The Gem Beasts, not quite as connected to him as the Elemental Heroes or the Neo-Spacians, didn’t know what was going on, but they supported him anyway. He hoped they would find a way to explain this to Johan. He’d fought so hard to find his friend, and now… 

Well, now was different, in a way that he’d never thought would happen. 

It was kind of funny. All of the enemies he’d fought before, he’d resisted their beliefs. He hadn’t wanted Kagemaru to be alone. He’d denied the Light of Ruin’s insistence on destiny. He’d not even understood Cobra’s talk about a duelist’s burden. 

But when Yubel spoke of unending love and being together, he accepted it, now at least. 

_I guess one of them had to get it right, sooner or later._ And because of his love for Yubel, the love he hadn’t known he’d felt, he had to stop this duel in a way that would give them both what they wanted, and needed. 

Which meant he needed Super Fusion to do what he wanted it to do one more time. 

He’d bled to create that card, and brought the end to many lives for it as well. Perhaps that was why it was the one card that could turn this duel in his favor now. 

_Are you ready, Neos?_ Everything was in place and if Yubel did what he _thought_ Yubel would do… 

Yubel knew him. But he knew Yubel. Yubel just no longer knew how deep that knowledge now went. 

_Ready, Juudai._ Neos nodded. It was time to bring this whole sad trip to a final ending. He knew he wasn’t solely responsible for everything, but he’d done enough. 

Love might not conquer all, but it would help this time. 

**The End**


End file.
